1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer of a so-called electrodynamic type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electroacoustic transducer such as an electrodynamic speaker is configured so that a voice coil is fixed to a lower face of a diaphragm, an outer peripheral edge portion of the diaphragm is supported by a frame, and a pair of coil terminals elongating from the voice coil are electrically connected to a pair of terminal members attached to the frame, respectively.
In a small electroacoustic transducer having such a configuration, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-292493, the coil terminals are often led as they are to be located on the frame, and then electrically conductively fixed directly to the terminal members.
By contrast, JP-UM-A-1-82597 discloses an electroacoustic transducer in which terminal members and coil terminals are electrically connected to each other via a flexible printed circuit board.